<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sleeping Together by ybeoms</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737959">Sleeping Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ybeoms/pseuds/ybeoms'>ybeoms</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Expectations vs. Reality [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Time, IDK how else to tag, M/M, MinWon - Freeform, Sleeping in one bed, i just adore 97 line, junhao ftw, meanie, yugbam too - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:07:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ybeoms/pseuds/ybeoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wonwoo has an idea or two about how sleeping in one bed with the love of his life for the first time is going to be— too bad no one informed Jun and Minghao</p><p>[Enter: Kim Mingyu]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Wonwoo &amp; Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Expectations vs. Reality [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sleeping Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>oh don’t mind me i’m just here to spread my “jeon wonwoo little spoon” agenda</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2"><span class="s2">When Wonwoo thought about how he’d share a bed with the love of his life for the first time, he imagined it would be so sickeningly sweet and domestic, his stomach would burst and a million rainbow colored butterflies (he’s painfully gay, okay?) would zoom out. Hell, he could </span> <span class="s3"><em>cry</em> </span> <span class="s2">just thinking about it. Laying silently in the dark, an arm draped across his torso holding him close, his blushing face tucked near the crook of his lover’s neck. Wonwoo is hopelessly romantic. Literally beyond repair. <em>God</em>, how he </span> <span class="s3">yearned </span> <span class="s2">for the giddiness that came with falling asleep beside the person you love, close enough to hear their steady heartbeat.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><strong>&gt;&gt;</strong>On the actual night, however, Mingyu’s heartbeat was far from steady. Wonwoo couldn’t hear it back then. He actually didn’t bother to listen. Wonwoo felt guilty about it, <em>yes</em>, but with the way Mingyu blushed like crazy while telling him his side of the story— he figured it was unexpectedly romantic.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3"><em>Unexpectedly</em>. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">A lot of things between him and Mingyu were unexpected. That was the beauty of their relationship, he supposes.<strong>&lt;&lt;</strong></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jun and Wonwoo were college juniors and you know what they say about your third year of university: it’s hell on earth. And it was. Jun however, with that smug look on his face, says he “likes to counter it by getting himself a piece of heaven once in a while”. Which was code for having sex with Minghao. Usually, he would spend the night in the younger’s dorm because Minghao’s roommates didn’t mind.Plus, the university’s dormitory building for sophomores was known for having the thickest walls. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">So why was Wonwoo standing outside Minghao’s dorm, you may ask? He had, in fact, been </span> <em> <span class="s3">sexiled</span> </em> <span class="s2">.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Unlike the third-year dorms which houses two students per room, second-years are assigned in fours per single unit. One unit has two rooms that accommodate two students each, one bathroom, a small kitchen, and a pretty decent common room. Apparently, one of Minghao’s roommates was majoring in Fashion Design and is currently on the verge of a breakdown over his textile portfolio, so distractions in the form of moaning might actually result in someone getting stabbed in the eye with a seam ripper.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">Wonwoo was staying in the library getting his paper done and Jun took it as permission to claim (and taint) their room for the night. It was already late, nearing the dorms’ curfew, and after Wonwoo had complained about having nowhere else to go, Jun replied— with multiple typos but luckily still understandable, that there’s room at Minghao’s</span> <span class="s2">and Mingyu had been notified.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Speaking of, the door to Minghao’s dorm opens and he’s welcomed by Mingyu sporting a sheepish smile. Wonwoo has seen the younger around, even hung out with him a couple of times with their friends now after their introduction at the term-starter party last month. He was alright. A bit clumsy, yes, but he was a sweet dongsaeng.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Wonwoo enters, toeing off his shoes at the entrance politely, and takes in his surroundings. They have a pretty cozy living room— or at least what looks like it. Wonwoo sees a slightly bulky artist’s table; a wide sheet of paper smoothed over it filled with body sketches. Two mannequins draped in silk and lace with neon-colored pins poking out, holding them in place. Pieces of paper and cloth alike are strewn on the floor and in the middle of it all were two tall, skinny guys who stopped their conversation to greet Wonwoo. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Yugyeom, the guy with jet black hair, said he knew Soonyoung as he was a Dance major, too, and a member of their dance club. The silver-haired guy wearing a pair of glasses similar to Wonwoo (except Wonwoo’s had a black frame and the guy had clear ones) introduced himself as Bambam, a foreign student like Jun and Minghao, from Thailand: the Fashion Design major. He had a pencil tucked securely in his hair which was tied in a half-bun as well as a measuring tape over his shoulders. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">Bambam suddenly began apologizing, feeling sorry because now the elder won’t be able to crash on the living room couch since his samples and plates took up all the space. Wonwoo dismissed his apologies, saying that it wasn’t a big deal and that he’s the one who’s sorry for intruding. Wonwoo was still trying to figure out where he was going to sleep for the night when Mingyu taps his shoulder and gestures towards the door at the other end of the room. </span> <span class="s3"><em>Oh right</em>.</span> <span class="s2"> Mingyu shared a room with Minghao and with the latter gone, he could stay there. </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Wonwoo waved good night to Bambam and Yugyeom and followed Mingyu inside, school bag still in hand. It was slightly smaller than his and Jun’s dorm, but still pretty decent considering it had two twin beds facing each other. Wonwoo was busy looking at the many paintings and sketches lined up in what is presumably Minghao’s side of the room when he notices Mingyu fussing over his own bed. The younger wasn’t paying attention to his roommate’s so Wonwoo took it upon himself to walk over Minghao’s bed and settle himself in.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Wonwoo was just about to place his bag on Minghao’s bed when Mingyu spoke up with a bit of urgency. “<strong>Hyung, I wouldn’t sleep there if I were you.</strong>”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“<strong>What?</strong>” Wonwoo confusedly asks but stops mid-action anyway. Now that he’s close enough to look at Minghao’s bed, he notices that the sheets are slightly rumpled. Shock and disgust dawned on his face. “<strong>Oh my god. Did they—</strong>“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“<strong>They did</strong>.” Mingyu replied as if it were the most casual thing in the world. He emerged from the small closet clutching a spare pillow. “<strong>Minghao hasn’t changed the sheets yet. He said he’d do it when gets home, but instead he’s doing Jun on a different bed</strong>.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“<strong>What is it, mating season?</strong>” Wonwoo rolls his eyes so far it almost goes full circle and facepalms. “<strong>I can’t believe those two. They fuck like rabbits.</strong>”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“<strong>Wonwoo hyung. Language.</strong>” Mingyu stops tugging a clean pillowcase over the pillow, puts his hand over his mouth mockingly and they laugh. He finishes and lays the pillow neatly over his bed, casting an expectant look at the elder.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“<strong>What?</strong>” Wonwoo furrows his brows, not understanding the situation.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“<strong>It’s a small bed</strong>.” Mingyu gestures to where he’s currently sitting. “<strong>We’re two of the tallest among our friends, but it’s just one night and we can make it work</strong>.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">When Wonwoo doesn’t respond (because he didn’t know how to), Mingyu rambles on with his usual pout while doing so. “<strong>When I get sexiled, I usually just sleep on our couch but you saw how it is. I can’t offer you the floor because you’re a guest and we don’t have a spare sleeping bag or mattress. And as much as I want to offer sleeping on the floor myself, we’re going to be manually whipping Pavlova in class tomorrow and I can’t really afford stiff muscles when baking, hyung</strong>.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Wonwoo didn’t know why he was so hesitant to share the bed with Mingyu. He’s shared a bed with Soonyoung and Jun. Jeonghan hyung, even. He guesses he was just taken aback, that’s all. He wasn’t expecting to be denied entry from his own dorm due to his roommate’s uncontrollable libido and he certainly wasn’t expecting this type of sleeping arrangement tonight. But Wonwoo was tired. He had just flushed out nine whole pages for his synthesis paper on Kafka and he can’t even bring himself to wash his face or brush his teeth— his brain just wants to immediately shut down.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“<strong>I promise I don’t thrash around when I sleep</strong>.” Mingyu breaks his train of thought. Locking eyes with the younger before dropping his bag on the floor with a tired sigh, Wonwoo nods. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“<strong>Scoot over, Kim Mingyu</strong>.” The elder is given a relieved smile and he returns it. Mingyu makes himself comfortable first, pressing himself into the wall to make room for Wonwoo, who gets under the covers soon after with his back facing Mingyu. Wonwoo stares hard at Minghao’s bed, willing himself to sleep and ignore the way he can sense Mingyu’s breath finding a stable rhythm; later, the younger lets out light snores indicating that he has fallen asleep.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">Sharing a bed Mingyu isn’t that bad. Mingyu himself isn’t </span> <em> <span class="s3">that bad</span> </em> <span class="s2">. He was Kim Mingyu, Pledis University’s resident tall, handsome guy taking up Culinary Arts (because <em>of course</em>, he has to be hot like that). A lot of people want to get to know him— possibly date him.<br/>
</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">And here Wonwoo was, meeting up with him regularly for lunch and dinner, plus weekend drinking sessions with his friends. </span>Here Wonwoo was, with nothing but Mingyu’s company (<em>again</em>!). Here Wonwoo was, a hand’s length away from Mingyu, close enough that the sleeping boy’s presence overwhelms him in a way he had yet to understand.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Months later, Wonwoo would realize that what he felt laying there, sharing a bed with Mingyu for the first time, was a sense of security. Sure, he freaked out at first but no one else needs to know and that’s not the point. That night might not have felt as exciting as a million butterflies in his digestive tract, but it didn’t feel wrong. Similar to how their relationship is now, that night for Wonwoo was like being on a boat sailing peacefully on calm waters; the sky was clear and everything was serene. Wonwoo felt safe.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for the kudos and comments on “The Meet Cute”!!! i’m really enjoying writing for Meanie/Minwon so here’s another one for the series so soon &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>